Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In three-dimensional stacked integrated circuits, one integrated circuit in the stack may be adapted to communicate with another integrated circuit. The communication may be performed electrically through, for example, an electrically conductive path. The communication may also be performed using optical communication through an optical waveguide.